You Make My Kokoro Go Doki Doki
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: After eating a mysterious apple, John finds himself transported to a fantasy world. There, he meets a handsome knight, a pesky neko, an angry troll, and many more interesting characters. But when the evil wizard, thinking John's the lost heir to the throne, kidnaps him, it's up to John's new found friends to rescue him. JohnDave, GamTav.
1. Prologue

**SO! This may be a bad idea, but I'm starting a new fanfic. I have it all planned out and it's going to be equal parts hilarious and romantic. I think you all will like it. Unlike my other fanfics, which have more heavy feels, this is my more light and upbeat style.**

 **So, this is the prologue, which is why it is short, but I'll upload the next chapter immediately ^.^**

 **Read on~**

* * *

A little girl with delicate blue eyes had begged him to buy one so she could feed her dying family. He had immediately given her some coins and taken a candy apple. They say to never accept food from strangers, but such a little girl couldn't possibly harm him.

Right?  
John sighed and pushed his chair away from the table, rolling into the hallway. His dad wasn't home, as he was at the grocery store getting some extra frosting for his newest cake, so he wasn't here to lecture John on the dangers of wheeling around in the chair.

He gave a cry of laughter as he slammed into the wall, flipped over, and landed on his back. He shifted slightly so his shoulder wouldn't take the full blow and got up, grinning. His eyes wandered back to the apple, and he stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well, YOLO." He said to himself, then took a big bite. He crunched the apple bits and swallowed. It was sweet and crisp. Just a normal apple.

A minute passed. Nothing happened.

John scolded himself for being afraid of a apple, and turned to go to his room. that's when it happened—a searing pain burst in his chest. He cried out and stumbled, vision dancing with stars. His mind went blank and he fell limp.

The next time his eyes opened, he was staring up into bright red eyes. He blinked and saw a white-blonde head peering down at him.

"Who art thou?"

* * *

 **Maybe leave a review?**

 **~samx**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read the summary (which I insist you do), you'll know the main pairing is JohnDave, my OTP of course. There will be other ships mentioned, like GamTav and EquiNep. As for more ships, just read and see!**

 **More characters to look for include Karkat, Vriska, Eridan, Gamzee, and Tavros.**

 **Oh, you guys will love the plot xD It's going to be super funny and romantic, so stay tuned for more!**

 **Read on~**

* * *

"Like really, who the hell are you?" The blonde inquired, holding out a hand to John. The ebony took it, surveying the teen standing in front of him as he was pulled to his feet. The red-eyed male looked around17 or 18 and was wearing a red cape that complimented his eyes perfectly. He had black shoes on and shades perched up atop his halo of hair. John raised his gaze back to those striking eyes, noticing the smirk on his me out?" He chuckled, and the ebony flushed.

"What? N-no!" He protested, stuttering a little.

"Ah, too cute. I didn't realize we were to that base in our relationship yet…" The smirk broadened, and John quickly let go of the blonde's hand.

"Our relationship? We just met! And plus, I'm not a homosexual." He stated. The taller male rolled his eyes.

"That's what they all say, babe." He chuckled, taking a hold of John's hand once more and dragging him to a pure white stallion he hadn't seen before.

"Hey what's your name. sweet stuff?" The blonde questioned as he hopped onto the horse as if he was a natural.

"First off, don't call me sweet stuff. My name is John, John Egbert. Secondly, I'm not getting on that creature! Thirdly, where the hell am I? All I did was eat an apple!" The ebony exclaimed.

"That apple always gets them…" He sighed and extended a hand for John to take. The younger crossed his arms, stubbornly shaking his head and refusing to get on the horse.

"Alright, fine, I guess we can walk. But if that damn neko catches up to us, I'm going to blame you. I'm Dave Strider by the way, heroic knight at your service." Dave hopped off the horse, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Neko..? And what do you mean by the 'apple always gets them?'" John tilted his head to the side and followed the blonde, who had taken a hold of the stallion's reigns and was guiding it towards a tree. He tied the reigns to a sturdy branch and turned towards John.

"There's this little neko girl who keeps stalking me and trying to set me up with some of her old friends. It's a lot scarier than you think." Dave crossed his arms when John tittered a little, covering his mouth to hide a smile.

"And as for the apple…well, I'll explain on the way to Jade's house." He held out a hand to John, who stared at it for a second before looking back into Dave's eyes.

"I'm not holding your hand while we walk."

"Fine, fine."

The two began to walk through the trees. John noticed he was still dressed in blue like before he had eaten the apple, but in more royal attire, complete with his little silver locket around his neck.

"That locket…where did you get it?" Dave suddenly asked, and the ebony haired male shrugged.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died." John spoke softly, and the other nodded, dropping the topic.

They walked through the cheery forest, and John noticed the birds flocking around him. His eyes widened slightly as a few landed on his head and shoulders. Sensing they weren't they to harm him, he laughed a little as one pecked gently at his ear.

"Look, Dave, they're so cute!" His blue eyes sparkled as the little red-bellied sparrow moved down to his hand, its talons lightly digging into his skin. Dave bit his lip, sensing something familiar about those blue eyes…he just didn't know what.

"Yeah, sure Egbert. Just make sure they don't come near me." He watched as the birds began to chirp a sweet tune, gently fluttering around John. The boy laughed a little and twirled around, the birds still continuing their sweet melody.

"I think they like me." John smiled widely, eyes locked with Dave's, and the blonde felt his heart speed up a little.

"Meow!" A figure with cat ears leapt out of the bushes and tackled John to the ground. All the birds trilled in alarm and flew away, perching in the trees nearby. Dave drew his sword quickly, eyes narrowing, but when he saw who had tackled John, he rolled his eyes and put away the blade.

The ebony-haired male sat up with a small groan, holding his head. He looked to the side to see a neko girl with short black hair and glowing yellow eyes. She jumped to her feet, her green cat ears perking up and her tail curling into a 'S' shape.

"Purrfect! You've already found a date, Dave!" She giggled, pouncing on Dave and hugging him tightly.

"Argh—Nepeta, get off me!" The blonde stumbled back, and John watched with amusement as he finally managed to pull the neko off of him.

"And who are mew?" She turned to John with a wide smile on her face, revealing her short but sharp fangs.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you." Assuming this was the neko Dave had been talking about earlier, he raised an eyebrow at the knight, who sent him a death glare. John stifled a laugh and looked back to her.

"I'm Nepeta. Nice to meet mew, John! Are mew Dave's boyfuriend?" She asked, and John blushed, shaking his head.

"No! I mean, we just met." He went on to explain the situation to the neko, who tilted her head to the side curiously and looked to Dave.

"I'm taking him to Jade's to see what she thinks. Maybe she has some sort of spell." He shrugged, starting to walk again. Nepeta joined the duo, bounding along with more of a bounce in her step.

"Good! I'll come along too." The neko girl beamed, and John smiled at her.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" He spoke cheerfully.

"And mew and Dave can get to know each other befur your first date!"

"Wh-what?"

Nepeta just giggled, while John stammered out something, cheeks pink. Dave rolled his eyes, ignoring the pang in his heart. He had to do his job as a knight, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

 **That's it for now! Review maybe? I'd love to know what all of you think!**

 **If you have any questions, drop a review or PM me** **J**

 **~samx**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter~! Thanks for reviewing, guys, it means a lot to me!**

 **Read on~**

* * *

"Here we are. Casa de Jade, or some shit like that. I dunno, I'm not fluent in Spanish."

Dave gestured to the little, cute cottage that seemed to have purple smoke coming out of the chimney. John noticed the house had a sparkly green door, and knocked on it a few times.

"Oh, hey Dave!" A girl with long black hair opened up the door and smiled widely. She had a dorky smile and round glasses, and her green eyes shone.

"Who are your friends?" She looked at the other two curiously, the warm smile still on her face.

"I'm Nepeta! Nice to meet mew!" The neko bounced and hugged her tightly. Surprised, the girl staggered back a little before Nepeta let go, giggling a bit.

"I'm John." The ravenette introduced with a small smile, waving to her.

"I'm Jade! I didn't know you had a boy—"

"He isn't my boyfriend, Jade." Dave sighed in exasperation, and John blushed.

"Come on inside." Jade's smile grew wider at Dave's sigh and she stepped aside to let the trio into the cottage.

The three walked inside, and right off the bat John asked, "Are you a witch?" He had blurted it out of context and blushed slightly when Dave snorted, slapping his shoulder lightly.

There were tables and tables of potions everywhere and glass vials were scattered over the floor. Little containers that had labels on them were either moving or shaking, and a huge black cauldron sat in the fire at the back of the place. A strange purple steam was billowing out of the top, and Jade tutted as she walked back there and tossed in what suspiciously looked like a frog's leg.

"Yes, I am a witch, don't look so embarrassed. I even have a hat lying around here somewhere…" Jade smoothed out her black robes and looked around for a second before shaking her head.

"Anyway, that's not the point! Why are you here, Dave? Last time I recall you stormed off because I turned your girlfriend into a dragon…" She smiled sheepishly as Dave stiffened.

"I thought we decided not to mention that." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Dragon?" John looked very confused.

"Girlfriend?" Nepeta looked even more confused. "But Dave, mew told me mew were 'hella gay!'"

John stifled a laugh at this, and Dave looked miffed. "I used to be bisexual, but after Terezi…well, I prefer guys now, ok?"

"Works for me!" The cat-girl purred happily and latched onto John's leg, looking around as the purple steam floated all around them. She then let go and bounded all around the room, chasing a small yellow butterfly that had flown into the room.

"She turned your girlfriend into a dragon?" John's eyes went wide, and Dave sent him a look.

"Yes, now can we please stop talking about her?" He tapped his foot on the floor and John fell silent.

"I came here because John appeared out of nowhere. I saw him on the ground, unconscious, and he said he ate an apple when he woke up." The blonde shrugged, and Jade looked at the ravenette with newfound interest.

"An apple, you say? Well, come here. I want to run some tests." She pulled John with surprising strength onto a stool and then yelled, "Rose!"

"Oh no. She's here?" Dave groaned a little.

"Hello to you too, brother dear." The purple-eyed girl emerged from behind a stack of spell books she had been reading. She tucked a strand of her short blonde hair behind one ear and raised an eyebrow at John.

"Hi! I'm John. I didn't know Dave had a sister! Then again, I kinda just met him…" He introduced with a smile. A small smirk grew on her face as she looked to Dave, who was trying not to blush.

"She's more of my really annoying cousin." Dave rolled his eyes and slipped his shades on, which John was kind of sad about. Whether he would admit it or not, Dave's eyes were stunning to look at, like shining rubies.

"Nice to meet you, John. I'm Rose." She gave a small smile to him, and the blue-eyed male smiled.

"Hm. I wonder—" Jade started murmuring spells under her breath as she walked around John, poking his shoulder and his cheek and tugging his hair.

"What are you—ow!" He yelped, putting a hand to his head as she yanked out a piece, but she ran over to the cauldron and deposited the lock of black hair inside. Immediately, the purple steam turned blue, the exact color of John's eyes.

"Thought so." Jade nodded with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Dave looked suspicious when she just grinned wider.

"Oh, nothing. He'll return to his world when he's ready." She patted his head in apology for ripping out the hair.

"When I'm ready? But my dad must be freaking out right now!"

"I'll start working on a potion." She raced around, dragging the cauldron to the front door and spilling the contents outside.

"Is that safe..?" John asked, raising an eyebrow as strange flowers began to grow, vines sprouting from where Jade had spilled the strange concoction.

"Of course!" She flashed a wide grin and dragged the black cauldron back inside, setting it back over the fire. She poured some water into it and then asked, "Rose, which spell book should we use?"

"Hm. I'm not sure." The blonde girl was currently smirking at Dave, who looked uncomfortable.

"Well, I think we should visit the village elders and see what they think!" Nepeta suggested, popping her head up from behind a pile of boxes, the butterfly carefully clutched in one paw. She moved her tail back and forth happily when Rose nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps they can offer some wisdom that spells and potions cannot." She nodded.

"Alright, let's get going. Coming, Rose, Jade?" John asked as he hopped off the stool, still rubbing his head.

"No, we have plenty of work to do for your potion." Jade shook her head and Rose declined as well.

"Ok, let's go guys! Nice meeting you two!" John waved at the two girls before exiting the cottage. Dave followed, rolling his eyes when Rose called out to him.

"Don't have too much fun, David."

Nepeta bounded along the path ahead of them, leaving John and Dave to walk in silence behind her.

* * *

 **Please review? I love all of you by the way ;D**

 **~samx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait but here is another chapter :3 I introduce a few more characters (eventually all the trolls will be in this, just like the four kids were) and there's some drama ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

John, Dave, and Nepeta walked down the little path. It was lined with pretty flowers, which the ravenette admired as they strolled along. The ravenette leaned down to pick a few from time to time, showing each flower to Dave, who scoffed and rolled his eyes. But Nepeta noticed the soft smile on his face, and took note of it with devious glee.

"How far to the village?" John asked as they passed a grove of orange trees. Nepeta looked to Dave, also unsure of how far it was.

"About five more minutes of walking. There, you can see it." As they started to walk downhill, a series of small houses and buildings grew closer and closer. John hummed to himself, carrying the flowers with him.

As they entered the little cobblestone path that led to the main plaza of the village, some of the villagers recognized Dave and waved to him, and the blonde waved back. Some gave Nepeta odd looks, but most seemed to think the cat-girl was normal. They approached the largest building in the town, a stone house with intricate carvings above the doorframe. Dave knocked before opening the door and letting the three in.

There was a small table, a few old men and women sitting around it. They all looked up and smiled at Dave, eyeing John with curiosity. The ravenette assumed these were the village elders.

"Hello." Dave inclined his head to the side slightly, and they turned their chairs to face them.

Dave gave them the rap, and they listened thoughtfully.

"You know, he looks a lot like the missing prince. Blue eyes, pale skin…"

That was all they had to say. Dismissed, the three left the building and went inside the local bakery to talk. John ordered a muffin and Dave got iced tea. Nepeta got a slice of pound cake.

"So. I think we should take you to the kingdom. See what they have to say. I work for the King and Queen and I'm sure they would be interested in your story." Dave told John, sipping his iced water.

"Who's this missing prince anyways?" The ravenette questioned as he nibbled on his blueberry muffin.

"So when the prince was a young boy, maybe six, he was kidnapped by someone. No one knew who or how, and even though the search still goes on today, they haven't been able to find him. All they know is that the prince has blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair. Like you."

"Well I'm obviously not the prince." John tucked his locket away underneath his shirt. "But if that's what you think, Dave, then let's go. I trust your judgment." That sweet smile of John's made the blonde's heart flutter and slight heat rise to his cheeks.

John popped the rest of his muffin in his mouth and jumped up, blue eyes sparkling. "Well then let's go!" Clearly, he was excited to see the kingdom.

Laughing a bit, Dave shook his head. "Sit down, dork. I haven't finished my iced tea yet." Pouting, the blue-eyed boy sat down and impatiently waited for the blonde to finish up.  
When all three of them were done, Dave left a handful of coins on the table and they left the small shop, heading for the kingdom. John skipped along the path, his earlier flowers discarded. He gave a smile to Dave, whose lips quirked into a small grin in response.

What they didn't notice were two dark figures stalking them through the grove of orange trees, silently creeping down the tree trunks and watching them craftily.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Dave asked Nepeta, who was leading them down the path. They had come to a fork in the road ten minutes ago and she had chosen the left path.

"Of course! I think…" Nepeta looked around and frowned. They soon reached a little area where a cluster of caves were. They were at the base of a small mountain, a dead end.

"Just great." Dave huffed slightly, and they turned around to go back down the path.

"Not so fast." Two figures stepped out of thee trees in front of them, blocking the way.

One was a girl with long and wavy red hair. Her eyes glittered from underneath her thick bangs and she was holding a dart gun. The other was a male with red and blue glasses and dark blonde hair. He grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

"What do you two want?" Dave stepped forward, hand going to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"We just need the boy, that's all." The girl smiled, holding up the gun. "And we will use force is necessary."

"Yeah, hurry up and hand over the printh." The male added, his tongue split down the middle.

"The prince? He's not the—" Dave's confused words were cut off by the girl shooting a dart into his leg. The blonde collapsed like a rag doll, and John stifled a scream, running over to kneel by him.

Eyes wide, Nepeta backed up and didn't say anything as the male grabbed John's arms.

"H-hey! Let go!" He thrashed around, and the girl sent a dart into his arm. Falling unconscious, John was dragged between the two of them away, and Nepeta was left to pull the dart out of Dave and hope for him to wake up.

* * *

 **Reviews mean the world to me!**

 **~samx**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Sorry for the long wait aha.**

 **Read on~**

* * *

John eventually struggled so much that the two strangers shot a dart into his leg too. He squirmed and tried to pull it out, but the girl, surprisingly strong, held his arms away. Feeling drowsy, his vision spun and he slowly blacked out.

When he came to, his wrists were chained together, and so were his ankles. He was laying on a very fancy white bed in a huge room. The sheets looked like they were made of silk, and little bursts of pearls adorned the edges. He was no longer chained, so he slowly got to his feet. There was a small wound in his arm where the dart had pierced him, and he rubbed the sore spot as he slowly wandered around the room.

There was a dresser pushed up to one side of the room, and a large, full-length mirror in one corner. John walked over to the window and glanced out, his eyes widening in shock.

He was apparently in some sort of huge castle, and his window overlooked the courtyard. There were marble statues down below, and he could see a few figures, probably guards, standing at the gates. He suddenly wondered when

John crept out of his room, looking around the halls as he slowly headed down the stairs. The palace was amazing, made up entirely of slate and obsidian, but had a sad and ominous air to it. It was empty and seemed so lonely.

As John descended down the stairs, he made a left and entered the main hall. There was a purple and gold throne at the back of the room, covered with dust like no one had sat there for a long time. He was just about to go through another door when he heard a subtle cough and snicker from behind him. He whirled around to see a male standing there.

He had blonde hair styled back, with a purple streak through the middle. His gold eyes watched John intensely and with mock cruelty. He was wearing royal garments, and glittering rings and jewels adorned his fingers.

"W-where do you think you're going, little prince?" He drawled in a strange accent.

"Little prince? Are you the one who kidnapped me?" John demanded in anger, though he was slightly wary of the taller male.

"Don't act dumb, John. You know-w you're the lost prince." The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Who are you and what are you even talking about?" John was in shock that this guy thought he was the missing prince. Sure, he may look like him, but he wasn't a prince! He had literally gotten here in a very short amount of time, and he barely knew his way around this place.

"My name is Eridan. Most people know-w me as the ev-vil w-wizard of the kingdom." He spoke with a triumphant air, as if he were proud to have gained the title over time.

"Evil?" John began to feel a little nervous. The guy seemed to have a few screws loose, thinking John was the prince and all, but combining that with the evil factor, well…the ravenette's chances were looking slim.

"Oh yes." The way Eridan smiled was starting to creep John out, so he slowly backed away. But there was nowhere to go.

"There's now-where you can hide from me in this mansion, little prince." He laughed as John pushed past him and ran, but started to cough and choke.

"Mw-wuahaha—oh god, my lungs—"

John ran down the hallway and nearly bumped into the same guy that had tranquilized him. He shoved him, and since he had a running start, both went flying onto the ground. Terrified, John jumped to his feet and continued to race down the hall. He made a few sharp turns and dashed up a flight of stairs before flinging himself into a room. He slammed the door behind him and looked around frantically for a place to hide.

He was in a large ballroom with a huge, arching ceiling and plenty of tables and chairs. He found a closet and ducked into it, scared as he heard the male he had knocked over follow him.

"Sollux, get him!" He heard Eridan yell.

"Thupid bathtard…" Sollux mumbled as he walked around. John held his breath as the blonde approached his closet and whipped it open.

"Get out, brat!" He snarled, reaching out to grab John's hair. The younger male darted forwards, avoiding his grasp, and ran for the door, but it was locked. He backed up in fear as Sollux approached him.

"You little thit, making my job harder." He huffed, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him to the door. He unlocked it with a key from his pocket and pushed him through. Struggling, John glowered at the male.

"You're going to the dungeon for tonight." Sollux gave a devious smile.

* * *

Dave slowly blinked his eyes open. Nepeta's face swam into focus above him, tears in her bright yellow eyes. He slowly sat up as she backed away a little, giving him some space.

"Ugh…" As he rubbed his head, he remembered what had happened—the girl and the guy with the tranquilizer, John panicking….John! where was John?!

"Where did those assholes take John?" He growled as he got to his feet, making sure his sword and sheath were still clipped to his side.

"I don't know. I stayed with mew to make sure nothing happened to mew." She looked a little nervous, as if Dave was going to get angry at her, but his eyes softened. He slipped his shades on and started to walk in the direction of the town.

"Come on. We have to find someone to help us find John."

* * *

 **That's it for now, I hope you lovelies liked it!**

 **Review?**

 **~samx**


End file.
